


A Balrog of Morgoth

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Taking the Hobbits to Isengard [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, LOTR characters know about 'Taking the Hobbits to Isengard' song, Sequel to 'Taking the Hobbits to Isengard', makes no sense, purely for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are somehow aware of how the duel between Gandalf and the Balrog would turn out and decide to prevent something terrible from happening. Pure crack fic! Sequel to 'Taking the Hobbits to Isengard.'





	A Balrog of Morgoth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it. The books are the amazing work of J.R.R. Tolkien while the movies are owned by WB and made by Peter Jackson
> 
> If you have read my 'Taking the Hobbits to Isengard' story, then this will make some sense to you though sense and logic aren't really required here. In this series, the LOTR characters somehow know about the 'Taking the Hobbits to Isengard' song whose video was made by Erwin Beekveld and put on the site called ALBINO BLACKSHEEP. A remake of the video was put up on Youtube by Aaron Hardbarger.

"You cannot pass!" declared Gandalf to Durin's Bane.

"Gandalf!" said Frodo in alarm, concerned for his old friend's safety, fear written on his face.

The other members of the Fellowship too stopped to watch the epic battle that was going to unfold between the Wizard and the Balrog of Morgoth.

"I am a servant of the secret fire", said Gandalf, casting a spell, "Wielder of the flame of Anor."

His staff emitted a bubble of blue-white light that covered him.

"The dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!"

The Balrog brought his flaming giant sword down on Gandalf. The sword clashed with Glamdring from within the bubble. The Balrog's sword and the bubble of light disintegrated at the same time.

Enraged by the loss of its sword, the Balrog stepped forward, wielding a fiery whip now.

Gandalf remained steadfast and told the Balrog, "Go back to the shadow!"

Ganndalf raised his staff and Glamdring and declared to the demon- "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

He then slammed his staff down on the bridge and a loud cracking noise was heard. The Balrog snorted at the Wizard's display of power and took a step forward. Suddenly, the bridge under its feet crumbled and it fell down.

The Balrog fell into the abyss while a huge gap was formed between the bridge and the corridor to which it was connected. Gandalf gave an exhausted grunt and turned to walk away.

Suddenly, Aragorn and Legolas ran up to him and dragged him away quickly while the Balrog tried to wrap the tail end of its whip around his foot. Fortunately, Aragorn and Legolas had taken him away from the bridge by then and the Balrog fell down without any victim.

Gandalf freed himself from their grips and yelled, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FLY, YOU FOOLS!"

"Then let's fly", said Aragorn as goblins fired arrows at them and they ducked to avoid. They ran out of the cave and into the light. They put their hands above their heads to protect themselves from the light as it had 3 days since they had seen any of it and right now, it was blinding.

"How did you know it would try to take me down?" asked Gandalf.

"Haven't you heard the song?" asked Legolas.

"What song?" asked Gandalf.

"Taking the Hobbits to Isengard", said Aragorn, "It's an ancient folk song."

"I don't remember", said Gandalf, "What was it?"

And then Legolas sang-

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

"All right, all right!" said Gandalf, "I remember now. But what does it have to do with me?"

"Well", said Legolas, "There are some lines that go like these-"

_Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him_

_Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him_

_A Balrog of Morgoth_

_A Balrog of Morgoth_

"Whoever made that song", said Aragorn, "Probably predicted the future."

"So someone will take us to Isengard?" asked Merry.

"I do not fancy being taken somewhere I do not want to go", said Pippin.

"Do not worry, little ones", said Boromir, "We will not let anyone take you anywhere you do not want to go."

"I feel like if I had defeated him", said Gandalf, "I would have become more powerful."

Suddenly, a voice rang out in the air-

_Max Level increased to…..over 9000._

_Gandalf the White unlocked_

And then suddenly, Gandalf's clothes turned white and his wooden brown staff too, changed its color and shape. The staff was now white too. His hair and beard too were now of a fairer color.

The voice said-

Achievement unlocked

_YOU SHALL NOT PASS!_

Gandalf the White now looked at himself and said, "I feel more powerful now. I think I am Saruman. Or rather- Saruman as he should have been."

"That is a good omen for us", said Aragorn, "But by nightfall, these hills would be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

"Right you are, Aragorn", said Gandalf and the Fellowship of Nine began walking away from Moria towards Lothlorien.

**Author's Note:**

> So done. If you have read 'Taking the Hobbits to Isengard', then you might find it funny to an extent. All reviews are welcome, including constructive criticism. But no insults or death threats.
> 
> This was done purely for fun and makes no sense. There will be a few more sequels.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar


End file.
